I'm Sorry
by Misacchi
Summary: "Maafkan aku"


Oke! Ini pertama kali gue nulis cerita not happy ending! Karena menurut gue happy ending itu hanya tipuan belaka! Nyatanya banyak yg udah nikah terus cerai...itu yg lo maksud happy ending? Kata papa coba buat ceritanya nggak usah ada yg tahu itu happy ending atau bad ending itu akhirnya sedih atau senang...hmmmmmmm...gue bikin cerita menurut gue dulu nanti baru gue ikut usulan papa!

 **I'M SORRY**

 **Render:Hiro Mashima**

 **Writed by:Nagisa Fernandez** **  
** **This Is Not A Happy Ending Story**

"yo,Kagu!"sapa seorang pemuda berambut blonde sambil menepuk pundak gadis berambut hitam,Cliff Eucliffe. Gadis yg dipanggil itu pun berbalik dengan tatapan super seramnya,Kaguya Cheney

"jangan kau sentuh aku"katan gadis itu penuh kekesalan dan amarah laki-laki berambut blonde itu segera menjauhinya sambil merinding

"ahahaha...Rogue ada apa dengan putrimu?"kata pria berambut blonde,Sting Eucliffe master Sabertooth

"a-ayah minta maaf Kagu ayah sangat sibuk sejak menjadi anggota dewan"kata ayah Kaguya berusaha meminta maaf,Rogue Cheney

"pertama kali aku melihat Kaguya-chan semarah itu pada ayahnya"seorang gadis berambut silver keputihan mendekati Sting sambil menggendong putri mereka,Yukino Aguria/Eucliffe dan Yuno Eucliffe

"ini ke-99 kalinya ayah ingkar janji!"ketus gadis itu dan menoleh ke arah lain tidak ingin melihat ayahnya

"kalau seperti ini sebaiknya aku ikut ibu dari pada ikut ayah"lanjutnya lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari guild

-Rogue pov-

"kalau seperti ini sebaiknya aku ikut ibu dari pada ayah"aku sungguh tertusuk dengan kata-kata putriku ini,dia segera berdiri dan beranjak keluar

"ugh...apa yg harus aku lakukan sekarang...kalau Kagura tahu apa yg terjadi dia pasti akan membunuhku..."kataku sambil duduk di pojok guild

"sheeesh...kenapa kau tidak meluangkan waktu dengan Kaguya?"tanya Sting sambil menepuk pundakku

"aku sudah berusaha...tapi Lahar dan Doranbolt selalu memberiku tugas tambahan"kataku sambil mengingat kembali mimpi buruk itu

"bagaimana pun Kaguya pasti ingin sekali-kali menjalankan misi dengan ayahnya...kau harus mengerti perasaan seorang anak"kata Sting lalu pergi meninggalkan ku selagi aku berusaha mencerna kata-kata Sting

-Kaguya pov-

'aku benci ayah! Kenapa selalu sibuk ketika akan pergi mengambil misi denganku! Semenjak Kagaya-niichan masuk ke Lamia Scale ayah selalu menyibukkan diri!'tukasku dalam hati sambil duduk di tepi danau

"hei,kau kesini lagi ya?"tiba-tiba suara yg familiar terdengar

"bukan urusanmu Oriuze Fernandez..."kataku sambil terus menatap danau dengan kesal

"ahaha...kau memang sangat kejam Kaguya Cheney"kata cowok itu sambil duduk disebelahku,Oriuze Fernandez member Fairy Tail sekaligus pacarku...kami jadian sejak dia menyelamatkan ku dari bandit-bandit aneh 2 tahun lalu...

"dia mengingkar janji lagi?"tanya Uze sambil menatapku,dan melihat mataku yg sembab karena baru habis menangis

"iya...ini ke 99 kalinya dia mengingkar janji"kataku lalu melihat Uze,Uze pun memelukku dan mengelus kepalaku dengan tangan sebelahnya.

-normal pov-

Sementara Kaguya sedang bercerita dengan Uze,di Sabertooth Rogue sedang putus harapan karena di benci anaknya sendiri

"Rogue! Dimana Kaguya?!"teriak seorang gadis sambil membanting pintu guild,Kagura Mikazuchi/Kagura Cheney

"K-k-kagura...K-kaguya sedang keluar jalan-jalan"kata Rogue mencari alasan untuk menghindar dari istrinya yg dalam versi galak

"aku pulang"tiba-tiba Kaguya muncul di belakang Kagura

"oh...kamu pulang sayang...kamu dari mana? Loh...kenapa matamu sembab?"tanya Kagura sambil berbalik melihat Putri kesayangannya

"aku...dari danau main sama Uze...mataku nggak sembab kok,mungkin karena aku kucek mataku terus"jawab Kaguya menunjukkan senyum paksaan

"woah...Kagura...halooo~"kata Sting sambil tersenyum

Seorang pria dengan topi keluar dari ruangan,Rufus Lohr yg tidak akan mendapatkan istri karena keanehannya

"oya...oya? Ternyata ada Kagura"kata Rufus dengan santai

-Sting pov-

Aku mendengar keributan diluar dan membuatku penasaran

"Yukino...aku akan periksa diluar dulu kenapa mereka ribut,tolong kau lanjutkan dulu tugas yg itu"kataku lalu berjalan keluar,dan ternyata Kagura lah yg membuat keributan itu

"woah...Kagura haloo~"kataku sambil tersenyum menutupi rasa takutku

"oya...oya?ternyata ada Kagura"kata Rufus sambil keluar dari ruangannya.

-Kagura pov-

Aku sangat terkejut ketika melihat mata Kaguya sembab seperti baru habis menangis tapi dia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum aku tidak bisa apa-apa selain tersenyum balik ke arahnya

"ibu...aku punya permintaan"kata Kaguya padaku

"apa itu sayang? Kau ingin pergi mengambil misi bersama ibu?"tanyaku dengan lembut,selama ini akulah yg selalu menemani Kaguya dalam misinya

"apa aku boleh pindah ke Fairy Tail...?"tanya Kaguya dan membuatku tersentak.

-Rogue pov-

"apa aku boleh pindah ke FairyTail?"ucap Kaguya yg langsung membuatku terkejut setengah mati

'putriku ingin masuk Fairy Tail? Ya Tuhan! Kenapa hal ini terjadi? Apa dia sebenci itu padaku sampai ingin pergi ke Fairy Tail?'tanyakuku dalam hati

"tentu saja sayang...ibu perbolehkan kau masuk kesana...tapi ingat kunjungi ibu dan ayah mengerti?"kata Kagura halus

'huh? Kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu pada Kaguya? Baru kali ini aku melihat Kagura semanis itu'pikirku sambil ne-blushing ria(?)

-Sting pov-

'What The-?! Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kaguya ingin keluar dari guild ini dan bergabung dengan Fairy Tail?! Kenapa Fairy Tail? Kenapa dia tidak pergi bersama ibunya saja? Ke Mermaid Heel? Atau ikut kakaknya Kagaya ke Lamia Scale?'pikirku

"baiklah...kalau begitu aku akan menghapus tanda guildmu"tiba-tiba Yukino muncul dari belakang dan mendekati Kaguya yg sudah mengangguk mantap.(author:...Rufus di lupakan aja dia nggak penting -_- Nagisa:ah...baiklah)

-normal Pov-

Setelah Yukino menghilangkan tanda guild Kaguya dia pun berbalik dan menatap Uze

"yay! Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada mama dan yg lainnya!"kata Uze yg sudah berdiri di samping Kaguya dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu

"jaga Kaguya dengan baik ya Oriuze"kata Kagura sambil tersenyum,Rogue pun mendekati mereka dan menatap Kaguya

"kau...benar-benar ingin masuk ke Fairy Tail?"tanya Rogue dan Kaguya mengganggukkan kepala

"..."Rogue pun terdiam dan berjalan pergi

"ibu...aku rasa...aku akan mengikuti ayah aku punya perasaan buruk...oh ya...satu lagi ibu..ini kekasihku"kata Kaguya sambil mencium pipi Uze dan berlari mengikuti ayahnya

"sejak kapan kalian jadian?"tanya Kagura sambil menatap Uze tajam

"s-s-s-sejak...aku menyelamatkan dia dalam kecelakaan s-sekitar 2 tahun lalu ketika umur kami 14 t-tahun"jawab Uze tergagap-gagap

-Kaguya pov-

Aku mengikuti ayah diam-diam karena perasaanku tidak enak dan...bingo! Ayah tiba-tiba diserang di bagian kaki dan membuatnya terjatuh

"ayah!"teriakku dan berlari ke arahnya

"K-kaguya?! K-kenapa kau disini?"tanya ayah terkejut

"aku mengikuti ayah,Karena aku punya peraasan buruk,dan ini membuktikannya...kau!tch...kenapa kau bisa berada disini...ku pikir kau tidak akan datang lagi...Laurius"kataku dengan wajah kesal

"ah~ ternyata kau masih mengingat namaku~ aku sangat senang~ dengan begini aku bisa membunuhmu tanpa harus membuat umpan dari mayat ayahmu,The Great Devil Lucina...atau harus ku panggil Kaguya Cheney"kata pria itu,Laurius Koi orang yg hampir membunuhku 9 tahun lalu

"tch..ternyata kau masih mengingat nama itu? Lupakanlah aku tidak akan mengikuti kalian lagi...itu sudah terjadi 10 tahun lalu dan aku telah berubah aku bukan lagi 'The Great Devil Lucina' jadi jangan mengingatkanku dengan hal itu"kataku sambil menatapnya tajam

"ayah! Pergilah...aku bisa mengurus hal ini"lanjutku

"tidak! Kita bisa melakukannya bersama!"kata ayah

"ayah kumo- akh!"sebelum ku selesaikan kata-kataku sebuah pedang yg cukup besar menancap mengenai perutku

"gah!..ugh..."keluar cairan berwarna merah dari perutku dan mulutku,aku segera mencabut pedang itu dan menatap Laurius.

-Rogue pov-

Aku terbalak tidak percaya orang itu melempar pedang sejauh itu dan mengenai Kaguya?! Tidak tidak tidak tidak! Ini bohongkan? Dia sebenarnya tidak terluka kan?!

"Kaguya!"teriakku sambil berusaha mendekatinya tapi kaki ini sama sekali tidak ingin bergerak

'tch! Dia pasti menggunakan sesuatu hingga aku tidak bisa bergerak!...tapi pasti hanya bertahan sekitar 5 menit!'

"Rogue,Kaguya!""paman Rogue! Kaguya!"ketika aku berbalik ternyata Kagura dan Oriuze Fernandez

"tidak jangan mendekat!"teriak Kaguya

-normal pov-

"tidak jangan mendekat!"teriak Kaguya dan dengan cepat dia membuat sebuah penghalang yg sulit dihancurkan agar mereka tidak campur tangan dengan urusannya sekaligus tidak terluka

-Kaguya pov-

"heh~ kau kuat juga ya meskipun sudah ku serang"kata Laurius sambil tersenyum licik

"heh...kau kira aku akan mati dengan serangan seperti ini?"tanyaku sambil menunjukkan senyum yg telah kubuang selama ini...senyuman milik The Great Devil Lucina

"baiklah! Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang!"teriaknya sambil berlari ke arahku

"tch..sihirku masik menguras karena menahan penghalang ini"gumamku dan dengan cepat menghindar

-Rogue pov-

"Kaguya! Kaguya!"teriakku sambil mencoba masuk tapi penghalang ini terlalu kuat

"Rogue...yg bisa kita lakukan hanya melihatnya"kata Kagura

"Kaguya! Kumohon! Jangan lukai dirimu Kaguya! Kaguya!"teriak Uze sambil mencoba membuka penghalang itu

-back to Kaguya pov-

'tch...dia semakin kuat apa yg harus kulakukan...tch aku harus memakai sihir itu! Aku akan memakainya aku akan mati...meskipun aku mati...yg lebih penting dari nyawa ku adalah keluargaku!'kataku dalam hati dan mulai merapal sihir itu

"huh? Aku belum pernah melihat sihir seperti ini"kata Laurius

"apa yg-! Tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak!"lanjutnya

"kau akan pergi ke dunia kegelapan"kataku dan sebuah lubang muncul dan mulai menarik Laurius,penghalang itu pun menghilang karena sihirku tinggal sedikit

"Kaguya!"teriak Uze sambil menangkapku yg terjatuh dan menaruh kepalaku di pahanya

"Kaguya! Kaguya! Bertahanlah!"kata ayah sambil berlutut di sebelah ku diikuti ibu

"a...haha...maaf...tapi...aku...ti...dak...bisa...bertahan...lebih...lama...lagi"kataku dengan suara lemah

"jangan katakan hal seperti itu!"kata Uze sambil menangis begitupun ibu dan ayah

"are?...bukan...kah...kau...berjan...ji...padaku...Uze...kalau...aku...mati...nanti...kau..harus...tersenyum? A...yah..jangan...menangis...i...bu...ju...ga...a...tau...a..ku...ak...an...ma...rah...l..oh"kataku dengan lemah sambil tertawa kecil

-Uze pov-

"are?...bukan...kah...kau...berjan...ji...padaku...Uze-kun...kalau...aku...mati...nanti...kau..harus...tersenyum?A...yah..jangan...menangis...i...bu...ju...ga...a...tau...a..ku...ak...an...ma...rah...l..oh"kata-kata itu sangat menyakitkan,tapi...kenapa?! Kenapa dia masih tersenyum?

"mana mungkin aku bisa tersenyum! Aku tidak bisa tersenyum...jika orang yg ku sayangi sedang sekarat di depanku!"kataku sambil menangis

"kau...sudah...janji...ka...lau...aku...ma...ti...nan...ti...kau...akan...menunjukkan...senyum...an...terakhir...mu...padaku...se...bagai...perpisahan..."aku tersentak,paman Rogue dan Bibi Kagura memegang tangan Kaguya sambil terus menangis

-Kagura pov-

'Tuhan kumohon! Tolong jangan ambil Kaguya dari sisi kami!'

"oka...asan...naka...naide...atashi...ne...zut...to...zu...tto...okaa...san...to...otou..san...wa...ishouni...dakara...ya...kisoku..yo"katanya sambil tersenyum aku melihatnya dengan tatapan sendu...

'Tuhan aku mohon! Dia putriku satu-satunya!'

"ibu mohon! Jangan tinggalkan ibu dan ayah!"kataku sambil terus menangis

"lain...kali...ajar...aku...untuk...memang...gang...kue..ya..."katanya

"ya ibu janji! Karena itu ibu mohon! Jangan pergi!"aku semakin menangis.

-Rogue pov-

Kaguya menatapku sambil tersenyum

"a...yah...lain..kali...kita...per...gi...me...ngambil...misi...S-class...ya?...aku...tidak...sa...bar...hing...ga...ayah...mengajakku...lagi..."kata Kaguya dan menatapku

"ayah janji! Karena itu! Jangan tinggalkan ayah!"kataku dan menangis

'kenapa selama ini aku tidak sadar? Dia butuh kasih sayang seorang ayah lebih dari siapapun'

-Kaguya pov-

'aah...aku...telah mengatakan...hal yg ingin ku...katakan...'

Saat aku melihat Uze dan...aku melihatnya menunjukkan senyuman terakhirnya...

'aah...aku...bahagia...terima...kasih...karena memberiku...kehidupan...yg sangat ber...arti...dan...makna dari...kehidupan...'

"ma..af...ya...aku...ti...dak...bis...a...ber...sama...ka...lian...U..ze...ay...ah...i...b...u...aku...sayang...ka...lian..."kataku lalu menutup mataku

-normal pov-

Kaguya pun menutup matanya sambil tersenyum

"kaguya?...n-ne...uso deshou ne? Ne! Kaguya!"kata Uze sambil mengguncangnya perlahan

"Kagu...ya? Kaguya jangan bercanda dengan ibu sayang! Ibu mohon padamu jangan bercanda!"kata Kagura lalu menangis lagi

"K-kaguya...ayah minta maaf...ayah minta maaf karena sudah menjadi ayah yg buruk bagimu"isak Rogue...dia lalu memeluk Kagura dan menangis

"Kaguya...kumohon buka matamu...aku juga sayang padamu...karena itu aku mohon! Buka matamu..."kata Uze sambil memeluk jasad Kaguya

Esoknya semua orang dari guild Sabertooth berkumpul di gereja kardinal,begitu pun Fairy Tail dan Lamia Scale,"hari ini...kita mengenang anak...teman...dan sahabat kita Kaguya Cheney"kata Sting dengan suara bergetar Kagura memeluk Rogue sambil menangis,Kagaya berlutut di depan makam adiknya dan menangis sambil meminta maaf,Uze berdiri di depan makam Kaguya sambil terus menangis Jellal ayahnya bahkan tidak berdaya melihat anaknya sangat kehilangan seperti itu.

Seminggu kemudian semenjak kematian Kaguya guild Sabertooth sangat sepi bahkan hampir dari mereka semua pergi mengunjungi keluarga mereka jadi guild sangat sepi apalagi tidak ada keributan seperti biasanya ketika Kaguya berkelahi dengan Cliff karena masalah kecil

"hey...Rogue...hari ini kau ingin pergi misi bersama? Kita semua akan pergi"kata Sting mencoba membuat Rogue melupakan rasa sakit itu meskipun hanya sebentar

"maaf...aku sudah mengambil misi solo"kata Rogue dan berjalan keluar.

-Rogue pov-

'...kenapa kau harus pergi?'

Aku berjalan menuju makam Kaguya sebelum pergi untuk misiku dan...aku melihat Uze

"hey..."sapaku dan Uze berbalik

"ah...paman Rogue..."katanya sambil tersenyum paksa

"...kau datang mengunjungi Kaguya?"tanyaku sambil tersenyum dan menaruh bunga kesukaan Kaguya bunga mawar dan bunga matahari.

-normal pov-

Setelah bercerita lama Uze pun mengajaknya untuk makan di restoran

"jadi paman...ini...surat terakhir dari Kaguya"kata Uze sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas

'...surat...terakhir?'tanya Rogue dalam hati dan mengambil surat itu dan membukanya isinya:

Untuk ayah,

Mungkin saat ayah membaca ini aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini,aku menulisnya untuk berjaga-jaga dan menitipkannya pada Uze...aku bersyukur karena aku terlahir sebagai keluarga Cheney...mungkin banyak kesalahan yg ayah lakukan padaku dan membuatku marah,tapi aku bersyukur karena kau adalah ayahku! Ketika aku bereinkernasi kembali...ajak aku untuk misi S-class ya! Aku tidak sabar melakukan hal itu bersama ayah! Jangan bersedih yah! Masih ada ibu dan Kagaya-oniichan yg senantiasa menemani ayah! Semoga kalian menjadi keluarga yg harmonis dan memiliki kerja sama dalam rumah tangga maupun dengan teman-teman,ayah dan ibu jangan berkelahi lagi...karena aku tidak ingin melihat hal itu...aku ingin keluarga kita rukun seperti keluarga yg lain...jadi sayonara otousan...airhiteiru

Salam sayang,

Kaguya Cheney

P.s:untuk ibu jangan bersedih! Ada ayah dan Kagaya-oniichan! Mereka akan menjaga ibu dengan senang hati jika tidak aku akan menghantui mereka...ahahaha! Bercanda! Untuk Kagaya-oniichan jaga ayah dan ibu untukku ya! Jangan sampai kau melukai ayah dan ibu! Aku akan menjaga kalian dari atas! Jadi lihatlah ke depan! Kalian bertiga masih memiliki masa depan! Majulah! Jangan menyerah! Ayah jangan melupakanku ya? Meskipun akan menyakiti ayah...

Ketika selesai membaca air mata Rogue jatuh tiada berhenti

"paman...aku tahu perasaan paman ketika kehilangan Kaguya..."kata Uze,Rogue hanya bisa pasrah

"tapi jangan menyerah...pandanglah kedepan...dan jangan lupakan kenangan paman dengan Kaguya...sesakit apapun kenangan itu"kata Uze lalu keluar dari restoran itu,kata-kata Uze...mirip dengan kata-kata Kaguya yg ada di surat

"kau...benar Oriuze..."kata Rogue dan berjalan kaluar dia menatap langit biru dan berkata dalam hati

'lihatlah Kaguya! Ayah tidak akan bersedih lagi! Ayah janji dan ayah tidak akan ingkar kali ini!'kata Rogue dalam hati tiba-tiba terdengar suara yg lembut...suara Kaguya dari sela-sela angin yg berhembus pelan

'ganbatte...otousan...aku akan mendukungmu'


End file.
